When Purple Strikes
by Sir-Blitz
Summary: My name is Murasaki Purazuma I cant tell you who I was or how I got here, but I can show you where I'm going next. great summary right? yes or no I don't care the story is a lot better. rated M for Mature lol nah just T but there is some blood and slight gore but nothing to over the top Everything and everyone except my OC belongs to whoever owns Bleach
1. Cat Fight

_**So I'm back with something from Bleach this time those of you who are curious about my kfp it's under maintenance, but most of you probably don't care so let's get on with it!**_

 _ **Oh yea I only own my OC everything and everyone else belongs to whoever owns Bleach.**_

All I can remember is constant in and out flashes of what I can assume is myself eating others that look like me, trying to state a seemingly endless hunger. These 'flashes' seem to repeat forever, but each time they come it feels longer than the last. The longest flash felt like maybe a few days.

Now there is nothing but It's not the same as simply being unconscious, more like a smothering darkness that threatens to swallow me whole. I'm constantly having to fight this darkness to keep from fading into nothing. It's a fight I refuse to lose.

Feeling the darkness give way a little I start pushing as hard as I can, harder than I ever have before, exerting all of my very being outward, I can feel the constant pressure cracking and with one final push I break through.

Claiming my voice and yelling out loud " _I refuse to become someone else!"_

Once again I can open my eyes, but this time it's different, I I'm overcome with an unbearable hunger, looking at all the surrounding gillian's I go into an uncontrollable frenzy devouring one after another, repeatedly ripping and tearing feeding. I couldn't tell you how long it lasted but I almost feel satisfied after my feast. I feel as though I'm about to burp, trying to force it out my body starts shifting as violet reiryoku erupts at my feet completely engulfing my form. As my body changes so does my mind as it becomes a lot easier to think and the voices from before go silent. After the change is complete and I get my reiatsu under control, I take a look at my new form, I now look like a large predatory feline resembling a cheetah. My new body is now covered mostly in white fur with purple spots excluding my paws and the tip of my tail which are all covered in white plating similar to my mask.

Looking around it's almost completely dark spare some holes in the canopy high above. Curious as to what's on top I start walking in the direction of the closest pillar. After a good bit of nothing I get really bored and start to jog, I don't know why but I now have this weird longing sensation in my hollow hole coaxing me to run faster, almost like a fire inside. Wishing to extinguish this flame I keep moving faster until I'm in a sprint. Sprinting on all fours I'm moving much faster than I thought possible and within a few minutes I'm already at the base of the pillar.

Looking at how steep the pillar is " _Now how am I going to get all the way up there?_ " Jumping towards the pillar I try and run up the side, emphasis on try considering that I slipped on the face of the pillar. Landing gracefully back on my feet I try again several more times all from different angles and positions until falling on my ass for first time. Snarling in frustration I let loose a fierce roar popping out my claws on accident, staring at my extended claws in amazement. "I didn't know I could do that!" Experimenting a bit I manage to gain control of my claws.

Trying again, this time actually using my claws, I shoot off like a rocket aimed for the side of the pillar claws extended and upon colliding with the side I dig into it sliding to a stop. With a bit of trial and error I figure out how to effectively climb the pillar with ease. At the top of the pillar it branches off like a dead tree, climbing to the top of said tree I look around greeted by some sand, a bit more sand, and the occasional dead tree. I sigh in disappointment my tail hanging limp between my legs "The only reason I climbed that stupid pillar was to see if anyone else was up here." dropping out of the tree I land on all fours and take a second look around and notice something in the distance, a cloud of kicked up sand. My tail stands up swishing back and forth excitedly as I get into a crouch, a smile creeps across my mask. Launching into the air I land in a sprint racing across the desert in a blur of white and purple. Looking around me everything moves in slow motion with crisp perfect detail.

It only takes a few seconds to get to the source of the kicked up sand, it's hard to see what exactly what's going on but from all the kicking, growling and hissing it's obvious it's some kind of fight between an armored white panther adjucha and a group of other significantly weaker hollows. The panther would have no problem finishing them all off if there weren't so many opposing it, I've counted 12 so far and they won't stay down, they are either too stupid to realize the difference in their power or just stubborn, probably both. Lost in thought I don't notice the adjucha flying at me after taking a strong blow from the panther. Instinctively I pop my claws and slash the hollow across it's mask knocking it to the ground bruised, broken, and bleeding profusely from several deep lacerations across it's body. Groaning in obvious tremendous pain as it attempts to get back up, I almost laugh at how right I was.

The bloody adjucha strains to pick itself up and pauses to look at me, in a gruff deep voice "Who the fuck are you?!" cocking my head to the right I frown Ignoring his question "Why won't you stay down?" I ask truly baffled by his udder stupidity and stubbornness. He looks surprised by my feminine voice but then his bloody features harden "I asked you a question first bitch!" pounding his fist in the sand as he struggles to his feet, he is a bipedal bear hollow with a brown furry hide with a gold circle on his stomach and razor claws, "Now answer it before I kill you!" I just stare blankly at him, this stupid bear is in no condition to try and demand anything from me yet here he is, a limping bloody mess angrily demanding to know who I am and even going as far as to call me a bitch in the process.

Scoffing at his demands seems to make Dumb-Dumb pretty mad, getting into a crouch I decide to fulfill Dumb-Dumb's last request. Slowly I answer "Murasaki Purazuma," smiling darkly I glare at the bear "But you won't live long enough for it to matter, Dumb-Dumb." The idiot in question looks like he is about to burst a blood vessel "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY BITCH!" I almost laugh "I'm not repeating myself Dumb-Dumb." pouncing on his chest I dig my claws in and tear as I jump off and continue this in quick succession all over Dumb-Dumb's body while he screams in pain. Raking my claws up his back I flip over his head and land swiftly skidding to a halt ready for the killing blow, Dumb-Dumb starts to fall forward having passed out from the blood loss and pain overload, pouncing at his stupid head I tear it cleanly off.

Landing gracefully with Dumb-Dumb's head in my mouth I walk over and lay down on his decapitated body eating my snack watching the panther finish off the last of the idiots from before. The Panther laughs maniacally at it's victory and yells "Who's next, who wants to challenge the King." Finishing my snack I start to walk into the panthers field of vision, he stands proudly trying to be intimidating while sizing me up. I laugh at the jester, "what is your name?" I ask the panther "why should I tell you?!" he scoffs, "Why not?" I quickly retort. Grinning evilly the panther tries to pounce on me, "You haven't earned the right to know my name!" looks like another idiot.

The panther has failed to touch me in the few minutes we have been 'fighting' while I just dodge his slow flurry of attacks. As this cat and mouse game drones on I get bored as the panther gets angrier. "Stay still you stupid slut!" I laugh "Why don't you just tell me your name so we can be done with this?" Growling he jumps back charging a cero in front of his mouth "If you won't bow down to your king, than you will die at his feet!" releasing the blue cero with a deafening roar. Waiting till the last second to dodge I play damsel in distress looking frozen in fear. Right before impact I move out of the way with a small burst of speed leaving behind an afterimage, when the cero hits my copy it explodes kicking up a crap ton of sand, the perfect distraction. Honestly I am a bit impressed with the power behind the panthers cero but it doesn't matter, his attacks will never touch me. The panther roars laughing triumphantly thinking himself successful in killing me, time for some fun.

Moving behind him I lay down waiting for the panther to finish his faux celebration, quickly getting bored and agitated when he doesn't. Clearing my throat loudly I startle the little putty tat as he screams jumping back away from me. "What the Fuck?!" Growling angrily he drops into a crouch "You should be dead!" Carelessly I glance at the panther and then where I was "You missed." Casually I begin to clean my front right paw. Meanwhile the putty tat looks about ready to explode as his spiritual pressure starts to rise. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" The panther roars furiously as blue spiritual pressure erupts around his body.

The jaguar comes at me much faster than before which surprises me, giving him one extra second too many as he slashes at me with his claws now covered in focused blue reiatsu. Without any time to dodge I pop my claws to block his attack, but instead of just cutting me the energy fires off in high density beam that deepens my cuts and pushes me back a considerable distance before I'm hit with a cero. In a desperate attempt to defuse his cero I charge my own on my tail spike, firing my own violet cero, the two clash and explode in my face destroying the blue claw beams and giving me some minor fur burns. Sliding back on all fours I wince and almost buckle due to the damage done to my legs. "Shit, The bastard actually got me," I don't know why but I can't help but laugh at my situation. "Got me pretty good putty tat," said panther is walking towards me slowly snarling so hard I'd be dead twice over if a snarl could kill. Moving with the same speed as before he closes the gap between us, I would try to move out of the way but with my injuries I'm too slow as the panther collides with me knocking us both into the sand.

I'm on my back pinned to the ground by an armored white panther adjucha whose claws are currently digging into my shoulders warning me not to move. For the first time since becoming an adjucha I am legitimately afraid to die, knowing that the panther is fully capable of doing so, but why doesn't he? "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" he says still scowling. Frozen out of fear all I do is stupidly mumble "What?" Grimmjow starts making a crackling growling sound but then I look at him to see that he's chuckling. "That's my name idiot." Grimmjow retracts his claws out of my shoulders and starts to get up off of me. Timidly I stand up and concentrate on my wounds, willing them to heal much faster than normal. "Why did you spare me?" I ask looking at the panther. "Because you are fairly strong and you may prove to be useful to keep around." Glad to not be eaten I don't argue. "Your name, what is it?" Grimmjow asks, glancing at me. "Murasaki Purazuma."

 _ **And there we have my first Bleach fanfic and if anyone suggest Grimmjow X Murasaki I'm going to abuse my annoying friend Billy! They are friends and that is it, Although there will be some flirty moments once Murasaki becomes an arrancar it won't be with Grimmjow.**_

 _ **Till Next Time XD**_


	2. Girls Night Out

_**Hello again sorry it took so much time I was doing … stuff … Well let's get on with it.**_

I've been an adjucha for a good bit of time now, it's a lot better than fighting for control as a Gillian, but it gets really boring when you're all alone and have no one to talk to. I could bore you with how horrible and depressing it is but Mr. Author here is too lazy to write that, but he can write me saying this, a real trip am I right? ( A/N - Trololoolol X3 )

Anyway since being alone is the worst I made a friend, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, yes the panther adjucha who almost killed me. I spend most of my time with him and his new entourage of followers. The group consist of five adjuchas, their names being; Shawlong Koufang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Nakeem Grindina, and Di Roy Rinker. They are actually kinda strong, but none of them come close to being on the same level as myself or Grimmjow, although they do work as a team fairly well. It's been interesting with them around, they are all different and don't really get along very well yet somehow they always manage to stay alive.

After a another successful hunt I decided to go wandering around alone for a while, like always there is nothing but sand in Hueco Mundo. Still I look out of boredom. After what I guess would be an hour or so I find a cave hidden in a rock formation, curious I investigate.

Looking around the structure there is nothing to show that anyone lives in the cave except for a dim light inside the cave, if anyone is down there I doubt they would expect anyone to come in moving as fast as I can. Smiling I break into a sprint through the entrance, flying through the tunnel running and jumping from wall to wall laughing and shouting like a crazy person. Spotting the light source at the end of the tunnel I speed up ready for my grand entrance, the tunnel opens up into a large room with a fire pit in the corners and center of it and inside are four very shocked hollows who are staring at me as I fly through the air over them landing on the far wall from the entrance.

The four hollows just stare at me clinging to the wall, looking back at them now the group consists of a white snake with purple dots under their eyes, a brown stag, a brown lion with a gold mask and armor plates protecting their claws and butt, and lastly a small hollow with a sword arm and shark like features and short blonde hair, she is obviously female due to her human like figure, which is covered in white and blue plating, and immense spiritual pressure. It's obvious the others are adjuchas but this last one must be Vasto Lorde. We lock eyes trying to figure each other out, then she disappears, instinctively I jump out of the way and turn to see the Vasto Lorde with her sword arm where I just was. "She's fast" I mutter sliding to a stop in the middle of the adjuchas, quickly I jump out of the way to avoid another attack from the shark Vasto Lorde. She disappears again appearing in between me and the wall. "Shit!"

Instead of just cutting me down she catches me by the throat and speaks. "Who are you, How did you find this place?," squeezing my throat a bit harder "Did Baraggan send you!?" it gets hard to think as I start to pass out. Quickly I kick her in the gut with my hind legs launching her back into the wall. Landing on all fours I buckle gasping for breath, "What the hell lady?!" Glaring at her now "How are you going to try and interrogate me but then choke me to death?!" Everyone is staring at me again. "So you're female" I look up at the Vasto Lorde, angrily I retort "Yea so!?" she looks at me a bit warmer apparently dropping all hostilities "It means that you aren't with Baraggan" the snake states bluntly in a soft girly voice. Really confused now "Who is that" I ask clueless as to who these hollows are talking about. The deer scoffs "What rock have you be-?" The Vasto Lorde glares at the stag girl shutting her up, "Well for starters my name is Tier Harribel, and these are my comrades, Franceska Mila Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun, and Appachan Appacci." Relieved Harribel isn't going to try and kill me anymore I smile and introduce myself, "I go by Murasaki Purazuma."

So after several minutes of Harribel and her friends talking and explaining who Barragan is, I now have someone at the top of my "Shit List". Basically Barragan is a very powerful hollow, probably another Vasto Lorde like Harribel, who claims to be king of Hueco Mundo and he commands a large "army" of strong adjuchas that have monopolized a large area of Hueco Mundo as their hunting grounds. This cave is on the edge of Barragan's claimed territory, but because he knows of Harribel's strength and power he wants to recruit her into his army. Obviously Harribel won't ever join since that will put the others at risk. And I want to help end his reign.

I've been with Harribel maybe a couple day's or so, time is impossible to tell here, we have been training with one another to prepare for the fall of Barragan. Today however is when he sent another invitation to his army. The party was lead by a funny looking hammerhead shark man adjucha but something was off with his mask, it was broken and missing pieces. He stands tall trying to be intimidating by looking down on Harribel, who is in front, "This is your last chance to join us Harribel before Barragan loses his patience and solves this matter himself." Pointing her sword arm at the hammerhead adjucha "I've told you and countless others I have no interest in joining Barragan's army," Harribel slashing the air between the two continues "No leave before I force you to."

The hammerhead adjucha just chuckles and looks at the ground, "Barragan thought you would resist and demanded your audience willingly or not," smiling evilly he looks up at Harribel with eyes full of bloodlust "Now we get to do it the fun way!" Just like that he charges with incredible speed and slashes at Harribel who is dodging and parrying his attacks. While everyone else is focused on Harribel's fight I sneak around behind the shark mans company and pounce on the smallest adjucha slamming his face into the sand. Before the two adjucha in front of me can attack Mila Rose, Sung sung, and Apacci jump them easily incapacitating them. Walking over to the three I smile and say "Thanks girls" "Mila Rose returns the smile, "No problem girl you're one of us now." Appacci jumps in next to me "We gotta look out for each other." So together the four of us easily finish off the rest of the group.

Laughing lightly I bask in the afterglow from the fight and look over at Harribel who now looks to be struggling with hammerhead, puzzled I look to the rest the group who all share similar looks of confusion. Concerned about Harribel I debate whether intervention is the best course of action, I get my answer when Sung sung asks "Do you think we should help, he seems a lot stronger than last time" not waiting for an answer I break into a sprint towards Hammerhead. Pouncing I slam into his side, cutting deeply into his skin while pushing him back away from Harribel. Staggering from the shock of me barreling into him, Hammerhead turns to face me laughing maniacally. "Is that the best you got little kitty?" instantly I'm pissed and bare my fangs at him, he then sneers mockingly at me "Oops did I strike a nerve?" wanting nothing more than to shut him up I roar fiercely and pounce at him. Using that lance of his Hammerhead tried to spear me down the middle, but at the last second I blocked, getting launched backwards towards Harribel. Quickly I flip once before sliding to a stop in front of Harribel only to have jump out of the way as Hammerhead charges after me. I glance over at Harribel "I'll hold him off for while you need to rest some." she nods in acknowledgment.

I evade his attacks with ease as he hacks and slashes at me in vain unable to keep up with my speed, frustrated he growls and then smiles as he disappears only to reappear behind me just like Harribel did in the cave. Admittedly i'm a little surprised and somewhat impressed, but i'm still faster and duck under his swing which leaves him wide open, "My turn now!" and just like that the tables have turned as I attack him with blinding speed not giving him the chance to block or dodge as I lacerate his body repeatedly. "Man this guy can take a beating!"

Hammerhead is finally slowing down as he crumples to his knees unable to move anymore due to "wear and tear" Since half of Harribel's face is is covered all I see are her eyes, but in them I can see both surprise and gratitude for me helping her out. Hammerhead lies at out feet groaning struggling to move a finger trying to convince himself more so than us that he isn't defeated. Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, and Appacci run over Harribel and I, cheering and laughing excitedly. Appacci starts standing on her hind legs, "That was amazing Murasaki, I've never seen anyone move that fast before!"

"Yes, you proved to be most impressive, Murasaki was it, as were you Lady Harribel."

Everyone turns towards the mysterious voice that knew my name as well as Harribel, and what I saw made my jaw hit the sand.

 _ **So how was I, lol kidding not really but anyway tell me what I did right what I did wrong common give me feedback to improve this story.**_


	3. Stranger In The Mirror

_**I'm so late and sorry for the delay guys.**_

 _ **Anyway Let's Get On With It!**_

No Just standing there behind us is a human? No a Shinigami?!

The Shinigami is wearing what looks like an inverted soul reaper kimono, with a red sash around the waist and a large white coat with the collar popped.

"I am quite impressed you managed to defeat an arrancar Murasaki, their power varies but as you have witnessed it's great enough to rival and even overwhelm that of a Vasto Lorde." How the hell does he know my name?!

The shinigami proceeds to walk closer to us, "My name is Sōsuke Aizen," He looks over at Harribel with an apologetic look on his face "I gave that Arrancar his power but he lacked the intelligence to use it. He aimed to kill you with the power I gave him, for that I am sorry."

Aizen then begins to look the rest of us over. "All of you have been through alot, you all show great potential and most of all each of you have had to sacrifice one thing or another to get here today," once again Aizen locks eyes with Harribel "The power of sacrifice allows for many impossible things to occur." opening his arms Aizen looks like he is about to welcome a friend "Join me Harribel, all of you, I can give you the power you need to protect each other."

There is only one problem with Aizen's request, to accept his power is to cheat myself of my full potential. "I will accept your power Aizen, but only after I have reached my own limits." Aizen nods in agreement, "I look forward to meeting again once you've reached the peak of your abilities, but I insist that you come along with everyone else so you will know how to get to Las Noches." Annoyed to a degree at his persistence, but the shinigami does have a point I have no idea where this Las Noches is to even find him again. Scoffing, "Ok fine I'll come but only to see where Las Noches is." Aizen smiles as he instructs us to get close to him. After a few complaints and snide remarks from Sung-sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose we are all surrounding Aizen and then suddenly we are in front an absolutely massive wall. Walking forwards towards a doorway, Aizen looks over his shoulder, "Welcome to Las Noches!"

Saying that Las Noches was big would be the biggest understatement in the history of understatements. Once inside all of of us were surprised even further by the canopy of Las Noches, it looked as though we were in the land of the living during broad daylight. After a complicated answer about how the canopy works, a further explanation of arrancar's, and some boring small talk we stop in a large dimly lit empty room.

Turning towards us Aizen smiles as he reaches into his pocket, "This is the Hōgyoku," in Aizen's hand is a glass case and inside a glowing purple orb with milky white streaks in its surface. "The Hōgyoku has the power to shatter the barrier between hollow and shinigami, using the Hōgyoku I will turn each of you into Arrancars." Without saying anything Harribel steps forward to be first, Aizen nods in agreement.

I'm not sure how explain what's happening but Harribel is enveloped in bandages like a mummy, then encased in a glass box with an indention where the Hōgyoku is, and finally a blinding light followed by an overwhelming surge of spiritual wpressure that causes me to strain in order to remain on my feet while Appacci, Sung-Sun, and Mila Rose fall to the floor. As the light fades where the box used to be is now a very naked ,almost human looking, Harribel laying on the floor, with a strange yet wide sword that has a hollow center. Harribel could be confused with a human if it weren't for her mask fragment, which covers the lower half of her face down to where her nipples should be. Harribel's skin matches the golden tan brown that was around her eyes as a Vasto Lorde, and her hair is the same golden yellow.

Starting to stand Harribel looks up at the rest of us staring at her new form.

"Well how do I look?"

After a brief moment of silence Apacci is the first to say anything, excitedly prancing forward next to Harribel, "Lady Harribel you look amazing!" Even though I can't see the bottom half of Harribel's face I can tell she is smiling under her mask fragment, just from the brightness of her eyes.

"Thank you Apacci, I'm glad you like my new appearance. Now would you like to go next?" Apacci just stammers nervously before nodding, Harribel's eyes light up again as she looks over to Aizen for approval. Aizen smiles in agreement as he stands from his throne and walks over to Apacci, "Are you ready?" Apacci stands bravely sure of her decision, "Yes." Aizen does the same thing for everyone else, turning them all into arrancar. After putting some clothes on, Aizen directs Harribel and the others to a room of their own.

Alone in the throne room I quickly get bored and begin to look around the seemingly empty room. Aside from the throne itself the room actually is empty. Time seems crawl almost painfully slow as I fail to entertain myself.

Done waiting I get up to leave the way I came in, but right as I get to the corridor Aizen walks in cutting me off. Startled I quickly step back to let him pass, Aizen smiles at me as he walks past, "Have patience Murasaki, not everyone can move as fast you do." Returning the smile I walk back towards the center of the room.

"Ok Aizen what is it you would like to talk to me about?" Both of us are sitting, Aizen in his throne, I in the middle of the room. "What I would like to know how is it that an adjucha such as yourself was able to defeat and mortality wound an arrancar that was giving a powerful Vasta Lorde such as Harribel trouble?" Now that Aizen has pointed it out I start to realize how impossible what I did seemes.

Honestly I never put much thought into what I did to save Harribel, I just did it on a spur of the moment. Thinking back to the fight, everything was crystal clear and time seemed slowed down to a crawl making all of my attacks as precise as possible. After few seconds Aizen speaks up answering his own question, "I believe that your true strength lies in your speed, I believe it was your overwhelming speed that took that arrancar by surprise and made it impossible for him to avoid or even block any of your attacks," smiling with a face full of interest, Aizen continues to flatter me. "In my time here in Hueco Mundo I have only seen one person who could possibly match your speed, but he is already an arrancar, but you are so full of potential. I have no doubt in my mind that you will reach Vasta Lorde and when you do, you are more than welcome to come back."

With that I thank Aizen for the invitation and stand turning to leave, but before I leave the room I stop, a single question on my mind. "Hey Aizen do you know a Baraggan Louisenbairn?" Aizen, my surprise sighs, a look of disappointment on his face, "Actually I do, he is a promising recruit for my Espada. Baraggan took a while to let go of his pride but even he could not deny the difference in our power."

After leaving the giant palace I look out over the vast nothingness, closing my eyes I focus my reiatsu to reach out and try and sense Grimmjow. There, 200 km, 69 degrees west of my current location, that's where Grimmjow and his entourage are. The best part is that there are several fairly strong hollows I could _bump_ into for a quick snack. Excited by the prospect of a good hunting , I can't help but smile in anticipation as I start my way towards Grimmjow.

It doesn't take long for me to find my first detour. Looking around it feels like someone is hiding behind a bunch of large of boulders. As I approach the rock formation a giant frog tears it's head from the sand and launches its barbed tongue at me. Quickly I jump backwards and to the left evade the tongue, turning to face the frog ready to move if necessary, the frog seems to be trying to read me as it keeps staring. The frog jumps at me much faster than I anticipated, narrowly avoiding the frogs giant form and a second tongue shot. Landing across from me the frog continues to watch my every move. Suddenly the frog backs out of their defense crouch and tilts their head to the side, in a feminine voice the frog calls out to me. "Hey, are you female too?"

The chance for a good fight over, I can't help but hang my head in disappointment before answering, "Yea." I know that was pretty blunt, but not being able to fight really killed my mood. Surprisingly the frog girl excitedly jumps forward at me tackling into the sand. "Ok so my name is Yukino Kiaba, what about you stranger?" Looking up at the frog smothering me I regret not avoiding her hug, but I can can't be mad at Yukino she's adorable. "Murasaki Purazuma, you know Yukino now that I think about it, you're pretty capable and having someone to talk to would be nice." Yukino's eyes light up, "Wait you want me to come with you?!" Smiling I nod as Yukino begins to squeeze me into a hug, "I'M SO EXCITED!" I noticed.

After a few hours Yukino and I finally caught up to Grimmjow, he was just finishing a hunt himself when he saw me I swear I saw the beginnings of a smile creep on his muzzle as we locked eyes. Jogging the rest of the way over I tackle Grimmjow playfully, as we come tumbling to a stop I pin him to the ground. Smiling up at me Grimmjow fakes hurt pretending that he can't breath, "Your heavy!" Going along with his little game I play hurt by the comment about my weight. Laughing I get off his chest. Once back on his feet Grimmjow looks over at me, "How you doin' kitten?" Taking the question a bit seriously, I take a second to think of an answer, "I'm doing great actually, I now have the beginnings of my very own pack. How about yourself?" Glancing over to the others, he looks bit disappointed. "I'm fine it's just that the others won't be getting any stronger." Puzzled I ask for clarification, "They claim that they have reached the peak of their strength." Thinking back to what Aizen said and how much stronger Sung-sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci had gotten by becoming arrancar's. "Hey Grimmjow, I might know someone who can help."

After explaining everything about the Hōgyoku, Aizen and arrancar's to him, Grimmjow just looks blankly as if he's in deep thought. Suddenly Grimmjow looks up at me, "If what you're saying is true then why aren't you an arrancar?" Why did he have to ask that question first? "Because I felt that I would be cheating myself if I used Aizen to get stronger when I was not done attaining power on my own." Grimmjow seems to chuckle lightly at my answer. "So you too huh, Murasaki?" Smiling deviously at the panther "How about a little wager then?" Eyeing me curiously Grimmjow matches my expression. "What did you have in mind before I say yes?" Immediately I stifle a laugh remembering our last bet and how Grimmjow lost because he didn't understand the rules and wouldn't ask me to explain. "Ok so the first person to become an arrancar has to wear cat ears for a while after the other becomes an arrancar, deal?" After a moment to think Grimmjow just shrugs in agreement. "I don't see what could go wrong, at least it's not as bad as last time." Excited I start to prance in place, "Alright then it's official,let the games begin!"

 _ **Lol I swear they are just friends :D**_

 _ **Anyway Till next time weirdos**_


End file.
